Unicorns and Rainbow Hearts
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, OxA. As Sir Odd and Princess Aelita know, sometimes the best place to be is lost in a land of make believe.


**Now Kitty officially has a U story. And it's about time I updated my OxA fluff. For a terrible moment there, I thought I might go straight cannon. But, alas, I survive another day. With this aborableness. You're turn Rena (and I promise I'll try to make the next one funny). Ps. this one is a little AUish, since it has little Aelita and little Odd hanging out at Aelita's house.**

* * *

Odd walked carefully, making sure to be especially quite as he crept through the trees. He could see his destination up ahead—the dark, shadowed opening of a large cave set into the side of the mountain. And through the shadows, Odd could just make out the glowing red eyes of his enemy as he waited for the knight to arrive. Taking a deep breath, Odd drew his sword and held his shield high before him, and stepped out into the clearing before the cave.

A deep rumbling sound echoed from the cave as Odd moved into the open. The blonde realized after a moment it was laughter.

"Who dares to challenge me?" a deep voice boomed from inside the dark cavern.

"I do!" Odd called, scraping together all of his courage and raising his sword. "I've come to save Princess Aelita!" The laughter returned, louder this time.

"I will eat you before you can set foot in my cave!" the voice shouted. It was followed by a giant, scaly black beast emerging from the cave. It was a dragon, bigger than any Odd had seen before. He took an instinctive step back, raising his sword defensively against the beast. It only continued to laugh, and then lunged towards the brave knight.

Odd rolled out of the way just in time, the dragon's fangs burying in the dirt rather than his armor. Roaring, the dragon tore his head free of the ground, and lunged after Odd again. This time Odd used his shield to block the monster's attack, and then stabbed at him with his weapon. The dragon laughed, dodging away.

"You will not beat me so easily," the dragon roared as he continued to leap at Odd. But each time the dragon attacked, Odd was able to dodge him or block him, and each time he took a swing at the beast he was able to get a little bit closer.

Roaring angrily at the realization that Odd was about to beat him, the dragon made one final lunge at the knight. Fire burst from his jaws as he threw himself at Odd, trying to burn him to a crisp and swallow him up.

But no matter how strong the dragon was, Odd was still faster, and he ducked under the beast's maw just in time. Then, while the dragon struggled to redirect his flames, Odd thrust his sword forward, its blade sliding under one of the creature's legs and up into his heart.

"No!" the monster wailed, stumbling away from the knight. "I cannot be defeated!" The dragon stood a moment longer, wings spread wide in disbelief, and then it tumbled to the ground, slain.

"Sir Odd!" a voice shouted from the cave. Odd turned, just in time to see Princess Aelita running towards him, her faithful unicorn companion right behind her.

"Princess Aelita!" Odd called as the pink haired maiden approached. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks to you," Princess Aelita said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"I don't need repaying," Odd quickly assured her. "I'm only doing my duty."

"Well then, at least take this," Princess Aelita declared. She reached around her neck and lifted off the pendent she was wearing, a heart carved from a gem that glittered every color of the rainbow and hung from a thin silver chain. "As a token of my gratitude."

"Thank you Princess," Odd said, taking the necklace and slipping it over his head. "I will wear it close to my heart." Both Princess and knight blushed at this.

"If you would like, we can ride back to the castle together," Aelita said, motioning to her unicorn. Odd smiled.

"I would be honored," he said. And so the pair climbed onto the unicorn, Aelita wrapping her arms snuggly around her savior's waist as they rode off into the woods.

* * *

With a sigh, Franz sat up from where he was laying sprawled across his kitchen floor, paper towel roll sword stuck under his arm and blanket and kitchen chair cave behind him. He smiled as he watched Odd and Aelita gallop off on the girl's unicorn hobby horse; Aelita's plastic, rainbow striped heart necklace bouncing against Odd's chest as they ventured through the living room woods.

Sighing in contentment, Franz settled down to watch as his daughter and her friend played, lost in the land of make believe, where simply slaying a dragon brought you together with your love, a unicorn could sweep you both off your feet, and all it took was a rainbow heart to unite true lovers in a happily ever after.


End file.
